Utaite Wiki talk:Tutorial (cont.)
Should there be a link to this page from the Main tutorial page under "famous songs" section? Or this will merge with the main after you figure everything out? *Just to clarify, different arranges and stuff are denoted with -band ver.- and stuff right? *Should the world "album" link to the album site or group site or official distributor or anything? Raspomme (talk) 01:10, September 24, 2012 (UTC) *Yes something like that. No it will not merge since I don't want to let the "main" tutorial page get too cluttered up *Yup *Has yet to be decide/needs to be discussed...good point though Sen (talk) 02:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC) so are piano arranges, acoustic/rock guitar arranges, etc. all to be written "-band ver.-"? because when i think of koman, with his piano arranges, it's actually not a 'band' playing or so... i think "-arrange-" would be more accurate then. as for the albums, for now, i've only put "(album)", if the album is on the respective utaite page. if it's from another utaite page, i've linked to that. and if it's like exit tunes cd, i linked to the website. (at least, that was my idea) --ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 22:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) No....I guess I should fix the wording on that o.o;; Well I understand what you mean by website but what do you mean by "if it's from another utaite page, i've linked to that"? Sen (talk) 22:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC) like the iroha uta with yuuto and amatsuki, i linked to yuutos discography. so, if an utaite is featuring in an other utaites album, i would say. aa i should also link to group discographies... *going linking to usa colony albums* --ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 22:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ok, this is just a minor minor minor thing... but the "sm number" sometimes is a "nm number" or a number without nm or sm. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 23:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) sm is your regular old video in .flv and nm is pure compressed flash nonsense in .swf I think (I don't see too many of those) and just numbers is commu. Raspomme (talk) 00:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) i thought nm are only old videos, or s.o... but that's not what i meant... i just don't like the wording 'sm number' in the tutorial, because there are also the other numbers... ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 14:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Then is there something else we could call it?... Sen (talk) 21:16, September 25, 2012 (UTC) just "number"? ot "the las part", or maybe "the part after http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/" ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 13:30, September 26, 2012 (UTC) okay I guess that could work XD Sen (talk) 17:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't help feeling a little confused. Which template am I supposed to use for 'Famous Utattemita Songs?' The one on the 'Main Tutorial Page' or 'Tutorial (cont.)?' CatzCradle (talk) 22:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) this one ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 14:22, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I see. Thanks! --CatzCradle (talk) 20:16, September 27, 2012 (UTC)